gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Urara Ebihara
“Warrior of Love, Hope and Friendship, Dream Warrior Lovelette, forward! Evil one, you just signed your own death warrant.” ―Dream Warrior Lovelette is an original character introduced in the game Mahou Shoujo Cross All-Stars as one of the main characters and the protagonist of the game's Urara Route. She is a woman with a broad view on love and dreams who pursues to understand what they really are. With the help of her magical familiar Fluppy, she is able to transform into the Warrior of Love, the . Appearance Urara is a very beautiful woman with a fine body coupled with a large bust. She has a woman's average height, along with long black hair and orange irises on her eyes. In her Lovelette guise, her hair grows significantly longer and becomes light pink-to-indigo-gradient in color. Personality A sweetly kind and loving yet shy and timid girl, Urara doesn't like to view things very negatively and is very gentle though does try to do her best with handling things and matters, including her relationship with her former fiancé Takayuki Saijou. However, it changed when he went missing and Urara was left on her own to pay his heavy debts. Working in an all-boys school which was considered to be one of the worst just to pay Takayuki's debts for the debtor Yuuji Kijima didn't help. Despite this, she is a person who is willing to put herself through difficulties just to survive in a harsh world. Even as Lovelette, she is a bit reluctant to hurt anyone, possibly because of the hell she went through in Kokudou Academy, but it's also due to this kind of responsibility as a magical girl being suddenly thrust upon her at an awkward period of time. Her familiar, Fluppy, understands that and tries to take it slow and steady with her when it comes to her duties until she finally comes to embrace her new powers. Background Mahou Shoujo Cross All-Stars Rough and Horrible Beginnings Urara is facing rough times. Not only did her fiancé Takayuki Saijou suddenly disappear without her knowing after news about his failing business got out, she is left with a huge debt of 5 million yen that she is required to pay in Takayuki's place for his debtor Yuuji Kijima, otherwise she would be evicted from her apartment. To help her pay off the debt, Yuuji suggests that Urara work as a teacher in Kokudou Academy, an all-male high school. She is troubled with it since she looked it up once and it was considered one of the worst schools in Japan due to its extremely dirty vicinities, absolutely unruly students and a very manipulative faculty, at least to a few people who posted in online because there was no official source behind the school's records within Japan's Ministry of Education or even its existence. Urara's first impression in the school is extremely poor. She is nearly harassed by a male faculty member, almost gets into a confrontation with a student named Tatsuya Kurose and meets only one person in the entire school she could tolerate, the female gym teacher Asuka Okito. The following day, during her first homeroom session with only five students in the class, Tatsuya included, it gets even worse as she is humiliated in front of them. At the end of the day, on her way home, the distraught Urara comes across a huge shiny purple egg in a dumpster. Surprised at such a wonder, she decides to take it back to her apartment. She wonders if with such a mysterious discovery such as that egg, she could sell it for a huge margin and help her pay her ex-fiance's debt. However, she also wonders if there is someone inside waiting to be hatched out of the egg, like a chicken. With too much time wasted in thinking, the eggs hatches and it reveals a pink winged puppy-kitten-hybrid creature. She talks to Urara, much to her shock, and introduces herself as Fluppy. Trying to Adjust Facing the True Threat It is revealed however in one of the confrontations that her ex-fiancé is a member of the Believe Laboratory, and that his true name is not Takayuki Saijou but rather Tomoyuki Kaji, a high-ranking member of the Dark Cult who is better known by the magical girl alliance as Warrior Kamezura. Urara does not believe it at first and is facing such a massive difficulty in having to fight her own former boyfriend who has left her to be played at the hands of the very wicked. Against the Evil God After Sumarall's defeat, with the help of the other magical girls and their allies, Lovelette, Magusan, Tagresia, Feonexia and Xefia combine their powers and are able to seal away the dark god Zeshiraz back into his dimension and weaken him to make sure he doesn't escape and cause any harm again. Project X Zone 3 Fluppy “Evildoer, my heaven is your hell!” ―Fluppy is Urara's pet and companion in battle. She likes cute things, has zero tolerance for "yucky" men as she calls them such as rapists, and often ends her sentences with . Abilities Lovelette's primary weapon is a golden magical staff with a red heart-shaped jewel on it which she herself calls . Attacks * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Gallery Urara restrained by Tatsuya.png|Urara restrained by Tatsuya Urara with Fluppy.png|Urara with Fluppy Trivia * Her abilities, traits, feats as a magical girl and companionship with a magical pet are similar to the main characters from the Pretty Cure series. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Superhero Category:Superheroes Category:Banpresto Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Allies